New Girl In Town
by Abby Phantom 9
Summary: Lately, the ghost hunting scene has been quiet for Danny. But when a new ghost girl shows up, will Danny bust out the thermos first and ask questions later? Or will he take the time to actually talk to her? And why are the Guys In White so obsessed with getting their hands on her?
1. Dark Blue Blur

**This is my first ever shot at fanfiction stuff, so comment and stuff. I need the advice, and since I can only get that from honest comments, SHOW ME NO MERCY! (Heh heh, I always wanted to say that.) :)**

I was dying from boredom. It had been almost two weeks since a ghost had attacked! And while I like that and all, it would be nice if I could get some action. Without ghosts attacking, there had been no excuse to ignore my homework. UGH.

I knew I had to find some ghost to beat up, or I was accidentally gonna go all ghost-ray-shooting-ninja on Dash or something. So I just... went flying over Amity. Just a little solo patrol to see if anything new had shown up since yesterday. I skimmed over all of Amity Park. Nothing. Not even a ghost mosquito. I was about to head home when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of blue. "YES!" I shouted.

Ok, so maybe I was overexcited. At least I kept my voice down enough so the ghost didn't hear me. I took another look, and saw a clump of white flash by me. The GIW.

These guys had been a pain in my butt lately. Always hunting me, interfering in my ghost fights, telling me to 'Surrender quietly and come with us to our lab.' And painful experiments. Always _something_ about painful experiments. I turned invisible, and flew off after Idiots 1 and 2, and whatever that dark blue flash of a ghost was.

I streaked after the government agents, completely invisible, and noticed that the dark blue streak had turned silver. Ok, _that_ was weird. I had never seen a ghost, especially an amateur ghost, as this one had to be if it was being caught by the GIW, completely switch the color of their aura before. I was getting used to this when suddenly, the now-silver flash just...stopped. I had to jolt to a stop and nearly lost my invisibility from stopping so hard. Now that the ghost had stopped, I could get a good look at it ...her.

She looked like she used to be completely human. I know, some people may thing that goes without saying, but I have fought ghosts of every species. This girl was completely human-looking. She just hovered there, glaring at the GIW agents surrounding her. She had this long, curly hair the lightest shade of grey covering one of her eyes and tanned skin. She had on royal blue hoodie with white lining (hood down so I could see her face) and dark black-grey leggings under a pale blue skirt. She had on silver and white sneakers... ok, so maybe I'm going overboard on the whole description thing. Whatever. She had these eyes that were like... blue-grey, so pale they were almost colorless and thick grey cuffs on her wrists, kind of like chains. On the ghost side of things, she was hovering 60 feet in the air, she had a scar across her one visible eye, and her entire body was glowing with a silvery aura

Ok, so I might not be the most empathetic ghost in the Ghost Zone. But I could read the emotions rolling off this ghost girl pretty well. She stared at the GIW circling her with a mixture of anger, panic, and fear. Actually, it was more terror than fear. She was really freaked out and a little ticked off.

From above them, I saw the GIW pop out microphones from their hover-whatevers and start yelling to the ghost girl. When I flew closer, I heard the usual speech reserved for all ghosts, myself included. "Give yourself up! Painful experiments!" Yada yada yada. But it looked like the average speech was actually getting to the ghost. She started shaking as she hovered. All of a sudden, she plummeted. Just stopped hovering and sank like a stone. The GIW flew after her, me right behind them

I saw her get closer and closer to the ground. I was getting really interested, so when she went intangible and ducked into the ground, so did I. She became the dark blue streak again (about the same color as her hoodie, if not darker) and took off, not knowing or not caring that I was right behind her. She might have been an interesting ghost, I'll give her that much, but she was still a weird ghost in my town. And I was dying for a fight.

**Just thinking about this. Let me know it you guys think i should continue. Hope you like!**


	2. Blue Versus Gray

**Just starting as a chapter 2. trying to cram in chapters in my free time, cause I know I won't have any free time later on. Please enjoy and stuff. Just comment to let me know if I should keep going or if I need to change direction on this.  
PS: I do not own Danny Phantom (I wish I did cause it would still be on TV), but I do own my OC. Don't steal her! *unless I give you special permission* :)**

I zipped after the ghost girl, matching her speed but almost going at my top speed. She was a quick little thing. Every now and then she would glance behind her nervously, as if she knew something was following her. But, even though she should have been able to see me in my intangibility just a few yards above her, she didn't even think to look up. Stupid ghost girl.

I knew if I didn't attack soon, she may fly up to the surface. Where there were people. That she might find it fun to attack. My rage rose up inside of me. No way was this idiot little ghost attacking my town.

I was getting ready to use my ghost ray when the nice, give-everyone-a-sporting-chance side screamed, "She could be a harmless ghost! Not all ghosts are evil and throwing her back into the Ghost Zone immediately might be a bad choice! SAVE THE GHOST RAY FOR LATER!"

After much internal deliberation (thirty seconds of it), I decided to just follow the ghost girl, to see where she was going. I followed her for a little while when suddenly my intangibility flickered. "_What the heck_?" I muttered under my breath but felt like screaming. Not since Skulk-Tech 9.9 showed up a few months ago had my powers just been... shorted out. And from the way the ghost girl panicked and suddenly dove for the surface, she had felt it, too.

I flew after her at top speed. _'Was she attacking?' _I thought she was when we surfaced in the park. But she wasn't attacking. she was defending herself. Valerie had decided to join the game.

Man, this ghost girl was having a heck of a day. First the GIW, now this? Maybe she was unlucky, like Johnny 13. Still invisible but nervous about being seen and wasted by Valerie, I flew into a nearby tree, switched back to Danny Fenton, and sat back to watch the show.

Valerie and the ghost girl circled each other in the air. I could see them talking to each other, but I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. Suddenly, Valerie shot a purple ecto-blast thingy and the ghost girl, hit straight-on by it, slammed into a tree and sunk to the ground. Val flew towards her on her ghost hunting board, and aimed her version of the thermos at the ghost's seemingly knocked-out face. The ghost girl sat up instantaneously, shouted something in Val's face, and aimed her glowing blue hand at Valerie. I saw the glow solidify into a Royal blue ghost ray with silver sparks shooting over the surface of it.

When I saw the ghost pull back her arm and let loose the ray, I knew that this ghost was either extremely powerful or just lucky. When it slammed into Valerie, her entire suit shorted out and retracted, leaving Val blown back 50 feet.

The girl stood, shaking a little (probably from releasing that much power at once) and walked- walked, not floated - over to stand over an unconscious and exposed Valerie. I tensed my muscles, ready to launch myself from the tree I was perched in and go ghost if the girl tried anyhing. When she leaned down and grabbed Valerie's arm, I almost launched my eager-to-be-used ghost ray. But then the ghost girl did something weird.

She knelt next to Val and checked her pulse. A satisfied look on the ghost girl's face, and I was freaked the crap out. That look could mean Val was dead _or _alive! The girl hoisted Valerie up into her arms. Then the ghost just went intangible and sunk into the ground once again.

Apparently, in the time it took me to change back to Phantom, go intangible and invisible, and fly underground, the ghost girl had flown off and disappeared. Oh. My. Gosh. This was _seriously_ bad. Valerie Grey, known now to the ghost girl as a ghosthunter, was in the ghost's hands. I had to find Valerie, and especially that ghost girl, _fast_.


	3. Water, An Apartment, and An Invite

**I think I'm getting the hang of this website! Anyway, getting back to the story, I don't pwn Danny Phantom, I DO own my OC, general speech, yada yada yada. Enjoy the story and... yep. That about covers it. ENJOY THE STORY! :)**

I scanned over all of Amity Park, like, three times. There was no sign of the ghost girl. I tried to think. Valerie still hated me, so chances were that if she saw me she wouldn't be full of gratitude. But if I didn't find her, she would be gone. While Valerie the ghost-hunter wasn't a friend of Phantom, Valerie Gray was a good friend of Danny Fenton, so I had to help her.

"Ok, evaluation time." I muttered to myself. I knew next to nothing about this ghost girl, never seen her before, so she wouldn't be in the ghost database Jazz was keeping. I didn't know her motive, and the blue outfit didn't reveal much about her motive-obsession-thingy Mom said all ghosts had. "Wait a second." I said out loud. I thought back to the ghost's hoodie.

I remembered this weird design on the front of the hoodie in the same pale blue as her skirt. It was a weird swirly thing. Like a… a lollipop? Doubt it. A hypnosis thing? Uh, that would be a no. I thought back to the ball of energy she had shot at Val. It had been slightly rippling.

Water. The symbol had been a wave. Ok, that means that, if I was right, that this ghost girl had water-based powers. That didn't help me, but that might help me in future fights, My ice powers could come in handy.

I focused when I saw a now-familiar blue blur flying across town. Gotcha. I saw the ghost girl slow down and eventually phase through a wall into a slightly run-down apartment I recognized as Valerie's house.

I followed fast and summoned a ghost ray. This time, it would be blast first, ask questions second. I phased through and saw something kinda weird.

The ghost girl was entering Valerie's room, her hood covering her head and holding Val carefully. She walked in, unaware of me hovering invisible above her. She set Val down onto her bed oh-so-carefully and examined her. I could tell from here she had some bruises and slight burns, probably from the silver sparks that were on that blue energy blast, and from the angles of her body, a broken bone or two.

The ghost looked at these, and summoned little balls of glowing silver in each hand. She touched a silver ball to each injury, and it sunk into the skin of the injury to glow just below Valerie's skin.

I was thinking about interfering, but the expression on the ghost girl's face wasn't one of anger. It was a kind of concerned, caring face, like one you would see on a nurse or that nice girl at your school. I decided to let the ghost finish whatever she was doing.

Eventually, almost every inch of Valerie's skin was glowing from beneath the surface. Then, the ghost chenched her fist, dispersing the silver energy. Then the opened her palm. There was a blue, rippling form that looked exactly like my ice energy, but a few shades darkened. Before I could think about that, she threw it over Valerie's body.

Val's still-unconscious body then writhed and jolted. Her eyes flew open, but they were completely silver. This was too much.

I went visible, shot my ghost ray right into the back of the unsuspecting back of the concentrating ghost girl, and flew to the side of Valerie. She was still twitching, her eyes were still completely silver, and her body was beginning to glow blue. Oh, and did I mention, she was starting to LEVITATE OFF THE BED?!

"What did you do to her?!" I shouted at the girl, who was laying on the ground and barely moving. I saw her arms tense, and I whipped around and shot a ghost rope around her. I was getting better at using my powers, and this ghost was about to get the full force of the fight I had been containing the past few ghost-free weeks.

She winced a little, and I saw a little blue glow below my ghost rope before they snapped. They _snapped_. Those ropes were nearly unbreakable. Ok, she couldn't have gotten lucky this time. She _had _to be at least a little powerful. The pushed herself up to lean against the wall and looked at Val, who was now at least a few feet above her bed. "Help me up." The ghost girl murmured in a pain-filled voice.

"_Why_ would I help _you_?", I spat at the ghost, getting another ghost ray ready, "You did who _knows_ what to my friend Valerie!" I gestured behind me toward Val. As I did, she let out a little screech. I glared at the ghost and shot a ray at her arm, just to keep her at my mercy. She winced again, but looked more worried about Val than herself.

"I never keep that much power in a human for that long." She whispered, staring into my green eyes with her pale ones. "She could be more damaged than she already was, mentally and physically, if I don't remove it soon. Now help me up so I can help her." I didn't completely believe her, but when val let out another shriek I knew I didn't have any better options.

"Fine." I said, and grabbed the ghost girl's arm. I hoisted her up and walked her up to the side of Val's bed. "Now fix her." I said, steel in my voice." The girl just nodded, narrowed her eyes in concentration, and held up her arms. I saw one hand glow silver and the other blue, and a flow of energy came from Valerie's chest into the ghost's hands.

I stepped back when the ghost girl began to float. The flow of energy became more thick, and Valerie's glow began to dim and she began to sink back towards her bed. The ghost girl gave a grunt, and the flow slowed to a trickle. Valerie was now laying on her bed and her eyes were now closed. The girl finally closed her hands into fists.

When I glanced at Valerie, I saw that all of her injuries were gone. She even looked healthier than before. I turned to the ghost girl, and was about to ask her what the _heck_ had just happened when I noticed that she wasn't floating next to me. A quick and panicked glance around told me that she was gone. I looked down and noticed a glowing piece of paper on the floor where the ghost girl had been.

I picked it up and read it. The writing was in dark blue ink, and the note was short, to the point, and very fascinating.

_Meet me behind the Nasty Burger in a few minutes. I'll explain a bit. -A_

**Hope you like this chapter. I am loving writing this fanfic, but am having trouble figuring out all the little features on this site. I am trying to write this fast, before my inspiration goes away. If you like this chapter or any of my past ones, review it. Pretty please with ecto sprinkles on top? Whatever. Bye! :)**


	4. A Delayed Meeting

**I don't own Danny Phantom. I do own my OC, so NO STEALING! I'm going to try for a longer chapter this time, but I don't know how long it will be. Hope you like it and... please review this chapter!**  
**In this chapter, we find out a bit about A, our mysterious ghost girl, and B, what the heck the ghost girl is doing in Danny's town. Read on for more on her!**

How? That was the main question on my mind right now, opening up space for a lot of others. How did she know to meet at the Nasty Burger? How and what did she do that thing for Valerie? How did she escape Val's room without me noticing? How, how, how, how, how? Oh, and a couple why's, too. Why was she being chased by the GIW when I first saw her?

All of these thoughts and more flitted through my mind as I flew. The high school was across town from Val's, and I was going my top speed, so only about a 2-minute fly. I watched buildings blur together underneath me and tried to think.

The ghost girl, who had only identified herself to me as A, was being pursued by the GIW. She had kidnapped Val, but then returned Valerie to her house and healed her. She had water powers, and appeared to be somewhat powerful. And this ghost girl- A- expected me to meet her at Caspar High school, like, right now to supposedly give me some answers. Got it.

I was coming to this conclusion when another flash of dark blue flew by, followed by a couple of white blobs. GIW. Huh, deja-vu-ish. Just like this morning, but this time she flew in circles, faster and faster, until the Guys In White, got so dizzy that they started crashing into one another, than the girl stopped, turned, and flew up to me. "What did you do to be Number One on their target list?" I snapped. She gave me a nervous look, and said really fast, "Looks like our discussion at the high school will have to be moved to a new location!"

She looked back, stifled a shriek, and flew straight into me, pushing me a few feet towards the ground when a bright white net flew where I had just been. Of course, me being the unobservant idiot that I am, didn't notice it until I thought about it later. I was focusing on the blue-hooded ghost girl clinging to me for dear life and dragging me into a warehouse, completely invisible and phasing me through the walls to land on the floor.

I sat up, staring at the ghost girl laying next to me, partially thrown over my chest, seemingly unconscious. I went intangible, and left her on the floor. Or, I meant to. The moment I moved, her eyes flew open, and a bang, loud as a clap of thunder, echoed through the room as part of the floor burst open, water shooting in a spray, to knock me back against the wall and coming back to flow around the now floating ghost girl. I heard a gasp, and all of the water flowed back into the gap in the floor, and I watched it seal.

When I looked up, the ghost girl was gone. I groaned in frustration and was about to leave when I heard a familiar voice, right now choked with- Sadness? Fear? I wasn't sure. "Sorry about that whole thing, ghost boy." I whipped around, instinctively tensing my muscles and readying a ghost ray."Show yourself!" I yelled, and mentally slapped myself. _Yeah Danny, be menacing. That will definitely get the ghost girl to come out. Idiot._

I waited for a while, but it was just silence. "Just show yourself before I just leave." I said, getting annoyed. "Fine, fine, but get rid of that ghost ray you're trying to hide behind your back." Well, crap. I heard her clear her throat, and turned. There, leaning against the wall of the warehouse, pretty far from where I had thought she had been, was the girl.

I quickly summoned ghost ropes and wrapped them around her. She just snapped the ropes (which are supposed to be virtually unbreakable, by the way), so I threw up a ghost dome. This, for the first time, surprised her as it yanked her off the wall and launched her down to my hands and knees at my feet, which is when I did three layers of ghost rope and some ecto energy goo to cover her hands and feet to stick her, upright and facing me, to the wall about one or two feet up

I saw the ropes snap. Again! What was _with_ this ghost girl? She seemed pretty powerful, and for the most part in control of her powers. Well, whatever. I'd think about it later, I decided. Right now, I had a ghost girl to interrogate... I mean, _talk to_. _  
_

I stared at the ghost goo, which was starting to steam slightly but wasn't melting. Thank goodness. The ghost girl looked terrified, and was struggling, trying to get away. But this ghost girl, she wasn't going anywhere. Not until I got some answers. Not until I got some answers.

Of course, she had to be conscious to answer questions. And since she had just passed out, I now had to wait until she came to. I got rid of the ghost goo, and she collapsed to the floor, hitting her head. Great. Now it would be even longer till she woke up.

I picked her up and decided to take her somewhere more secure to talk to her. And somewhere she couldn't pull that water trick. Cool as it had been, I didn't like being slammed into walls by airborne waves. I held her close to my chest so I could carry her, I took off, invisible and intangible, until I reached one place that I knew I probably wouldn't be bothered.

Mom and Dad were out at a big ghost-hunting expo, and Jazz was doing extra credit at the school (what else is new?), so that meant privacy and lots of ghost toys were open for use at the Fenton Works lab. And yeah, that meant my basement.


	5. FentonWorks

**Sorry**** I took so long. Math is my greatest weakness next to getting no reviews *HINT HINT* So, hope you all like and review and stuff!**

I held the ghost girl close to me, in case she woke up or I got shot or something. Ducking under a sign to hover above FentonWorks, I descended and turned human to walk through the ghost shield. I approached it, but as I walked through a sharp tug hit me and I fell forward, the girl in my arms falling to the pavement. The ghost girl.. "Duh!" I muttered out loud, and walked inside to shut off the ghost shield.

As I flipped the switch and walked back outside as Danny Fenton, I saw the ghost girl stir and try to push up on her forearms, shaking and moaning quietly. I panicked, and _accidentally_ shot her with such a hard ghost ray that she passed out. Again. "Idiot!" I said, hitting the side of my own head likely. Man, at this rate, she wasn't going to stay conscious long enough for me to ask her what the heck was going on.

I picked her up again, and looked around as I turned back into Phantom. I flew back into the house, phasing through the floor to land in the basement among tons of ghost-hunting gear.

I walked over to a table near the portal and set the girl down, face-up. _"She's kind of cute, for a ghost." _I though to myself. I physically stepped back, startled, and reminded myself that this was the mysterious ghost girl being hunted by the GIW, had power over water, and had done.. something.. to Valerie. So she was cute? Whatever.

I picked up her arm, and strapped in her wrist to the ecto-restraints. I did this to both her arms and legs, so this ghost girl was going to give me some answers whether she wanted to or not.

Mom had designed these around the time I had met Clockwork. They were pretty much made for ghost interrogation. They had lie detectors built for ecto-entities, were ecto-infused so no ghost could break them, and had a little painful repercussion if the ghost refused to talk.

There were trace amounts of nasty surprises in pockets on the inside of each of the restraints. I couldn't remember which was which, but I remembered one had ectoranium in one, a mini Specter Deflector in another, blood blossoms in another, and something else I couldn't remember. Once the ghost girl was all tied in and on her back I sat down in one of my dad's jumbo wheely chairs, and sat back waiting for my guest to wake up.

**Just a micro chapter till I get some more time. Till next time!**


End file.
